A Spell On His Heart
by Violet spirit
Summary: Bella's a witch.She's the last of her kind. She moves to Forks to escape her past, what she doesn't expect to meet is a coven of vampires who are all too keen to find out what she's hiding, whilst protecting their own secret.Rated T in case . Give it a go
1. Prologue

**My second Fanfiction**

**I do not own anything to do with Twilight- the incredible Mrs Meyer does**

**Enjoy =)**

When I was five years old I watched my parents die right before my eyes.

It's not a sight you would like to see.

A sound you wouldn't want to hear.

A scent that you wouldn't want to smell.

Although they tried to look brave, tried to stay strong they soon failed. Screams accompanied the smell of burning flesh that night.

The year was 1679.

Marie Schuhova along with my mother and father burned at the stake that year.

The event was later renamed The Jesenice Witch Trials.

The judge and head of the commission was a man named Henry Francis Boblig.

Unknown to him I escaped the morning before he came to officially accuse and sentence my parents, against their wishes I turned up at their execution. The bonfire was lit at midday when the sun broke through the clouds. The commission exploited our weaknesses - fire and sunlight.

Whenever we stand too close to a open flame or if we are touched by sunlight our powers diminish.

We become vulnerable.

Weak.

It's not a great feeling.

I experienced it whilst watching my parents die.

I had to watch them die, knowing that I couldn't save them.

I never wanted to be that vulnerable again.

330 years later I decided to move to Forks.

The weather was almost always guaranteed to be overcast.

Perfect.

**So what do you think???**

**Review and you get cake ;)**

**Merci for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Respect

**WOW thank you for all the reviews!**

**Ok so here is chapter 1 it was written to Tata Young- 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me'**

BPOV

The alarm clock buzzed into life dead on 7 o'clock. I had exactly two hours until school officially began, I would arrive half an hour early, just to be on the safe side - I needed time to check out the school, work out the escape routes, locate all the fire doors.

Things like that.

You should always be prepared.

Years of experience taught me that.

Without a second glance I opened my closet and drew out a suit bag that held a sticky-note on it. Scribbled elegantly was a short note;

**MONDAY!**

_Bella, enjoy your first day at school._

_I'll be in the parking lot to drive you home at the end of the day. So I'll know if you don't wear the clothes! Relax - be a teenager for once._

_Love Damien x_

Taking his advice I donned the outfit he had prepared. To tell you the truth I actually liked this one, Damien had impeccable taste. Damien is a water sprite, he was the first and only person I ever told what kind of magical being I am. Damien can basically manipulate water, he looks incredibly hot when he does. Shame he doesn't bat for my team.

After getting changed I made my way out of my flat locking the door with a small flick of my wrist, quickly I made my way down to the garage and smiled to myself as I slid the key into the ignition and tapped the stand with my foot.

Whoever said mother bikes are for guys, they are so wrong.

EPOV

_So who were you out with last night then?_

"Is it any of your concern Alice?"

_I'm just saying . . . . We'll thinking your becoming a bit of a player Edward._

"So what?"

_Maybe you should stop seeing all these girls - it's pointless._

"It passes the time"

_You'll regret it._

I shrugged pulling into the school and parking in a fluid movement, getting out of the car I leant leisurely against the door. As usual everyone's attention was directed towards me. That was until a motorbike arrived through the gates, along with everyone else I found myself transfixed by the figure. They skidded to a halt, kicked the stand out with their foot and swung their leg off of the bike. The helmet came off and my mouth fell open.

Chestnut hair fell in waves framing her face perfectly.

She wore a black skirt and a scarlet blouse.

She wore heels on her feet, ribbon wound up her legs tying just below her knees.

_Edward close your mouth you look like a goldfish. _It was then I noticed the song playing off the radio in the car;

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy  
were afraid you'd turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable  
but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

"Alice turn the radio off"

Hastily I closed my mouth, straightened up and walked over to her.

"Hello, you must be new. I'm Edward Cullen"

I extended my hand.

She smiled, "Bella."

She went to walk past me angrily I stopped her.

"You know when someone extends their hand to you your supposed to shake it- it's a sign of respect"

She smiled and laughed quietly,

"When said person has earned my respect then I'll shake their hand"

Locking her gaze with me she continued smirking,

"The school player has a long way to go before he earns my respect."

She grabbed her bag from her bike and made her way across the parking lot to the student office.

For once everyone's attention was on her.

Not me,

"We'll see about that", I growled under my breath as she opened the door.

She paused and laughed quietly as if she had heard my remark, but that would have been impossible.

She muttered something and I had to strain myself to hear her,

"Bring it!"

BPOV

My discovery of the day : in total Forks high school had 17 fire doors, 5 fire exits, 7 fire extinguishers and 72 possible escape routes.

And one player - Edward Cullen.

School just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Cake to all the people who reviewed last time =)**

**You know the drill. . . **

**You review**

**I write**

**Click the button you know you want to ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Dracula

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Here is the 2****nd**** chapter**

**Written to Psychobabble by Frou Frou. **

**Enjoy =) ! **

My discovery of the day : in total Forks high school had 17 fire doors, 5 fire exits, 7 fire extinguishers and 72 possible escape routes.

And one player - Edward Cullen.

School just got a whole lot more interesting.

*

*

*

The first day at a new school is always the worst, no matter what anyone tells you.

It IS the worst.

I acquired a very enthusiastic admirer who followed me for the best part of the day.

Mike whose gaze followed me everywhere had his own admirer, Jessica. By the end of lunch he had eyes for no one else but her.

Not that I had much to do with it, really it wasn't that hard.

A small flick of the wrist.

Human emotions are so easily manipulated.

The bell rang and I threw away my untouched food, making my way to double Biology.

I entered the room and took the only available seat.

It also happened to be the seat next to numero uno player of the school.

Edward Cullen.

I smiled at him as I sat down.

_This could be fun._

_If I play my cards right._

EPOV

I hadn't seen Bella since the incident in the parking lot, so I was surprised when she walked into Biology and sat down in the only vacant seat.

Next to me.

As she sat down she smiled at me.

It was a dangerous smile.

It scared me.

A human scaring a vampire, that's a first.

"As this is your first lesson, it will be used to get to know your lab partner. If you don't like them then tough, your grades depend on each other. At regular intervals you will be called out to audition for this years play which is Dracula, you'll be called out in pairs - your choice. However it must be mixed gender."

He smiled sitting behind his desk and clapped his hands,

"Enjoy!"

After five minutes he silenced us, "Volunteers to go first?"

Bella raised her hand slowly and smiled evilly again.

"Mr Banner we'll go first."

"Your partner is?"

She turned to look at me.

"Edward's my partner"

It was a statement not a question.

I matched her smile realising the opportunity that I was being offered.

Nodding my agreement we left the class room walking towards the theatre.

Bella - the only girl in the school whose heartbeat didn't increase when I walked into the room.

I would have to change that.

As we reached the double doors they opened and Alice along with Jasper walked out.

She smiled at me and handed me her ipod.

_Make Bella sing this, dare her to do it._

BPOV

"The plot has been changed slightly, Dracula falls in love with the female vampire hunter who's after him, just act out how you think they would react around each other", Eric finished his short speech.

We were in the middle of the stage.

Edward had dared me to sing.

Unknown to him I used to be in a band.

So no backing down.

No way.

His reputation would be in tatters by the end of this performance.

One way or another.

The music started and I walked over to him. **(AN: Bold is Edward, normal italic is Bella)**

"_How did you get this number?  
__I can't get my head 'round you  
Of course you're not coming over  
Snap out of it! You're not making any sense _

_You couldn't be more wrong, darling  
I never gave out these signs  
You misunderstand all meaning  
Snap out of it! I'm not falling for this one _I reached him, he grabbed my arm and spun me around pinning my arms against the wall.

_If love is surrender  
Then whose war is it anyway?_

_**Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt**_ He leaned towards my neck and I involuntarily shivered.  
_Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two. _I struggled against his grip.

_If you think that it's so damn easy  
Then what do you need me for?  
Just look at the state of you  
__**Babe, snap out of it **_He threw me to the floor - that would defiantly bruise.  
_You're not listening to this _I interrupted

_**And just for once could you  
Let me finish my sentence? **_

_**Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
**__Don't come any closer _I cringed away from him as he stepped closer to me.  
_'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two_

_**Make no sudden movements **_He grabbed my wrist and kissed it.  
_**And no one will get hurt  
**__You're making me nervous _I pulled away.  
_If you know what's good for me  
Why would I be leaving you? _Getting to my feet I faced him.

_**Now, I've had it up to here **_I ran across the stage and he caught me by the waist.  
_**Don't ever try that again  
Why are you so quiet so suddenly?  
**__Go on, have it _He wrapped both arms around me and I felt his breath on my neck  
_You're just dying to try me" _I whispered.

The music faded and I stopped singing and tried to pull away from Edward, he held me in place.

Applause reached my ears and he released me.

God i was a good actress.

I turned to face the judges sitting behind them was the rest of my Biology class.

I turned on my heels to face Edward,

"Don't ever kiss me again"

As I jumped off of the stage a red hand mark appeared on his face.

I smiled admiring my work.

Well it was a start.

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x**


	4. Chapter 3:Jealousy

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Here is the 3rd**** chapter**

**Thank you for reviewing it makes my day =D**

**Written to The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne**

**Enjoy =) ! **

As I jumped off of the stage a red hand mark appeared on his face.

I smiled admiring my work.

Well it was a start.

*

*

*

The bell rang signalling the end of the day.

"Bella, your working tonight right?"

"Yeah Alice, I am", I responded before I disappeared through the door.

I reached the parking lot and stopped staring at the figure leaning casually against my bike.

I sprinted over to him and threw myself into his arms.

"Whoa, slow down. Your acting like you haven't seen me in months."

"I haven't seen you in months!"

"True", he smiled. He lowered his head, "So who's the guy staring daggers at you ?"

I laughed, "Edward Cullen"

He smiled which ended more like a grimace.

I raised my eyebrows, "Damien your not getting all protective over me are you?"

"He looks like he wants to murder you." He objected.

I smiled it was nice having Damien around again, he was like a big brother to me. He protected me - mostly from my disastrous fashion sense.

Then the tone in which Damien had spoken struck me, _A small hint of jealousy perhaps._

_Maybe jealousy is the best way to get to Edward. _

Wrapping my hands around Damien's neck I smiled sweetly.

"Damien can you do me one small, tiny, insignificant favour?"

His eyes narrowed.

EPOV

Her voice was beautiful, she was amazing.

I couldn't help it as she faced me I leant forward to kiss her.

What a mistake.

By the time I realised what the stinging sensation was on my cheek she had disappeared through the doors.

Laughter jolted me to my senses.

"ALICE", I growled to low for human ears.

Jasper immediately stepped in my path sending out peaceful emotions.

"Jasper it's ok, he won't hurt me", reluctantly Jasper moved out of the way and Alice linked her arm through his.

_You needed to be taught a lesson _she smirked, and walked towards the door with Jasper.

Angrily I made my way to the parking lot and waited impatiently for Emmet and Rosalie leaning against my car.

I spotted Bella instantly - her arms were wrapped around another guy.

He had model looks and I could see why she would fall for a guy like him.

But, by the looks of him I'd say he was 25 maybe even older.

I disapproved.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then he kissed her.

I felt a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach.

After what seemed like eternity they broke apart.

She drove out of the parking lot his hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

My nonexistent blood boiled and I punched the car door.

"You better pay me to fix that", Rosalie's steel voice cut through my anger.

BPOV

It worked.

I know it worked.

If it hasn't I'll eat my hat . . . .

If I have a hat that is.

I guess I'll have to make do with a shoe.

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x**


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Here is the 4****th**** chapter, woooooo two chapters in one night don't you just love me? ;)**

**Written to The Analyst by Delta Goodrem**

**Enjoy =) ! **

It worked.

I know it worked.

If it hasn't I'll eat my hat . . . .

If I have a hat that is.

I guess I'll have to make do with a shoe.

*

*

*

Once I reached my flat I quickly showered and changed into the clothes Damien laid out for me, all the while listening to his complaints.

"You didn't have to do it", I pointed out.

Funnily enough he didn't make another complaint after that.

"How's your mum? I heard she got remarried."

He shrugged, I quickly changed the subject.

"What's with the sudden appearance then?", I asked .

Seeming somewhat grim he replied, "I wanted to see you one last time."

I froze, "Damien what do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

He responded too quickly, "Forget it"

I reached out to touch his shoulder, he shrugged my hand off.

"I need to get some air."

I nodded.

He left.

_I wanted to see you one last time _the words replayed themselves over and over in my head.

Walking into my room I threw myself onto my bed.

I tried to sleep, but the words haunted me.

Finally I slipped into a fitful sleep.

I tossed and turned.

_I wanted to see you one last time_.

Giving up altogether I rolled off the bed and made my way to the living room.

To calm my nerves I started to pace back and forth.

I stopped short running my hand through my hair.

I lost track of the number of times I called him.

The number of voicemails I'd left him.

Sighing I reached into the kitchen cupboard and drew out a black bowl, filling it with water I carried it to the living room and set it on the floor. I turned the lights off and closed the curtains.

The room was cast into complete darkness.

I knelt in front of the bowl and cast a ball of blue witchlight to illuminate the room.

I let myself get lost in the depths of the bowl and I opened my mind.

_Show me._

Snippets of clips appeared on the surface of the water.

_Fangs._

_Blood._

_Venom._

_Screaming._

_Silence._

_Unnatural Silence._

The scene ended water wasn't exactly the best element to scry with,

'_Water is a fragile lover, treat her well'._

Water only shows possible outcomes and it's rarely truthful.

The only element that tells the entire truth is fire.

It takes a lot of power to scry with fire, especially since as soon as you light the candle your powers slowly start to diminish.

Carelessly it could kill you.

But I needed to know.

Tipping the water down the drain I located a candle and extinguished the witch light.

Gaze focused on the wick I imagined fire.

The wick lit.

And I felt it, the vulnerable feeling I had avoided.

Locking my gaze onto the flame I relaxed my mind.

_I'm ready._

There was no word to describe the scene before my eyes.

I wanted to look away but I forced myself to watch, to take it all in.

It ended.

The candle extinguished itself and I was thrown into darkness.

Somehow I made my way to the bathroom where I violently threw up.

It was then I noticed I was shaking.

Tears started to cascade down my cheeks.

After what seemed like hours they stopped.

Reaching into the bathroom cabinet I drew out a dagger - I kept one there for emergencies.

I laid it onto the floor beside me.

I eyed the stranger in the bathroom mirror.

She was a survivor.

"Can you do it?" She asked me.

"Can you kill your own best friend?"

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x**


	6. Chapter 5: Poker Face

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Here is the 5th**** chapter - i know it's a bit short sorry!**

**Written to Game Over by Alexa Vega**

**Enjoy =) ! **

"Can you do it?"

She asked me.

"Can you kill your own best friend?"

*

*

*

Exactly 53 minutes later he returned, I stood in the centre of the room twirling a dagger around my fingers.

"What is your Step-father Damien?"

"An earth . ."

"Cut the crap!", I yelled. "He's a vampire isn't he? The game's over Damien I know."

He started towards me and pulled me into an embrace, I inhaled sharply. He smelt of soap, lime and strongly of gasoline. Wrapping his muscular arms around me he sighed,

"You scryed me right?"

I nodded, "When is he going to bite you?"

"As soon as I return"

"Then your not leaving, you can stay here, we'll work things . ."

"Bella, Bella, Bella", he sighed. "I asked him to make me a vampire."

"You what?!", I couldn't help the steel edge that had crept into my voice.

"I'm not immortal like you, you know that."

"Damien I don't want you to be eternally damned because of me!", I practically screeched shoving him backwards.

He shook his head, "Bella this entirely for selfish reasons."

He paused taking my chin in his free hand and lifted it so our eyes were level.

He kissed me.

I froze.

"Bella, I'm doing this because I love you."

My defensive wall threw it's self up and my face became a poker face.

I took a step back and laughed cruelly.

"Is that all you've got? I could kill you right now for what you've done and your telling me not to because you _love _me. Pathetic."

I increased the distance between us.

"Bella, what did I do?"

"You told your Step-father what I was didn't you ."

His mouth fell open,

"Your step-fathers Aro - head of the Volturi , when he touches you he can read every thought in your mind. So don't you dare tell me you didn't betray me."

"It was unintentional."

"Yeah right!"

My dagger sliced through the air and embedded it's self in his shoulder.

He was holing a lighter in his hand as the dagger struck he dropped it to the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella"

As soon as the lighter touched the carpet it immediately set alight.

_So that's where the smell came from._

I glared at him through the wall of fire.

I smirked sending another dagger from my thigh sheath straight into his heart.

Of course it would have been too easy if it had actually killed him.

He moved just before it struck and the second dagger embedded in his skin a couple of inches to the side of the first.

Without hesitating I launched myself out of the window, it was at least a ten meter drop.

I landed gracefully and took off into the woods, I heard one last remark before slipping into the safety of the trees.

"Game over Bella."

I kept moving until I was satisfied with the distance I had put between us.

A growl echoed through the clearing I was standing in.

If I thought the woods were safe, boy did I have it coming.

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x**


	7. Chapter 6: Worry

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 6th**** chapter**

**Written to This Is The Life by Amy Macdonald**

**Enjoy =) ! **

I kept moving until I was satisfied with the distance I had put between us.

A growl echoed through the clearing I was standing in.

If I thought the woods were safe, boy did I have it coming.

*

*

*

Making as mush noise as I dared I clambered into a tree, I stretched out onto a reasonably low branch so I had a clear view of the clearing.

Minutes passed undisturbed and I started to wonder whether I had overreacted slightly.

Sighing I braced my self to jump.

"I am not paranoid", I muttered under my breath.

Refusing to leave the comfort of the tree I climbed higher and settled myself on a branch.

It was then I noticed a throbbing pain in my wrist, _the window - I was too careless._

I traced a finger across it and smiled as I watched it heal.

To stop myself imagining sound I started to sing softly.

_Oh the wind whistles down  
The cold dark street tonight  
And the people they were dancing to the music vibe  
And the boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair  
While the shy tormented youth sit way over there  
And the songs they get louder  
Each one better than beforeAnd you're singing the song  
Thinking this is the life_

And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight?

So you're heading down the road in your taxi for four  
And you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door  
But nobody's in and nobody's home 'til four  
So you're sitting there with nothing to do  
Talking about Robert Riger and his motley crew

And where you're gonna go and where you're gonna sleep tonight?  
And you're singing the song  
Thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight?

Where you gonna sleep tonight?

Where you gonna sleep tonight? 

"Right hear", I answered my own question.

Yawning I wrapped my arms around my legs.

The sound of my own name made my breath catch in my throat.

EPOV

The drive home was antagonising all the while the picture of Bella with her arms wrapped around another man was glued to my eyes.

Ignoring the prying questions of my family I confined myself to the solitude of my room, lying down on the couch I listened to the melody that Esme was playing on the piano.

_Bella._

I sighed.

_What's so important about the human, why do I feel the need to drink her blood?_

The sky darkened quickly and I went down to the music room to take my mind off her, to distract me.

My cell phone started to ring and I picked it up,

"Edward, meet me at Bella's house!"

The phone went dead.

Damn pixie the one time I had managed to keep my thoughts off of the human and Alice has to remind me, I grabbed my keys making my way to the garage.

"This better be good or your dead pixie."

A growl responded from upstairs.

"Jasper I was exaggerating."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I reached Bella's house the sky was inky black and lit by a full moon.

Smoke polluted the air.

Alice ran to greet me,

"Edward listen, Bella's apartment was set on fire. . ."

"Is she okay?", I interrupted.

She hesitated.

"No one knows where she is."

Nervously I ran my hand through my hair.

"But Edward"

She paused.

"The window was smashed and the police have found blood on the fragments."

Without thinking I started to run.

I ran into the dark clutches of the forest.

A musical voice broke through the silence.

I stopped short,

"Bella?"

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x**


	8. Chapter 7: Seduction

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 7****th**** chapter**

**Written to Trouble is a Friend by Lenka**

**Enjoy =) ! **

"The window was smashed and the police have found blood on the fragments."

Without thinking I started to run.

I ran into the dark clutches of the forest.

A musical voice broke through the silence.

I stopped short,

"Bella?"

*

*

*

BPOV

He walked into the clearing, _perfection illuminated by the moonlight._ I swung my legs over the edge of the branch and jumped. I landed gracefully. Crossing my arms over my chest I leant against the trunk of the tree,

"Hey Edward"

He didn't jump at the sound of my voice, _odd ._

"Bella", he sighed seeming somewhat relieved.

"Why are you here", I couldn't help blurting out.

_Smooth moves Bella! _I congratulated myself bitterly.

He smiled crookedly raising an eyebrow, "When you say here do you mean here as in the universe, or what am I doing here right now in this clearing?"

"The latter ", I retorted icily. When he didn't responded I questioned him further.

"How did you find me?"

He paused as if considering his answer.

"It's a secret."

I smiled sweetly.

"I can keep a secret."

He shook his head, "I'm not telling."

I shrugged.

"So what happened at your apartment?"

"It's a secret", I mimicked his tone.

He walked over to me placing a hand either side of my head, practically pinning me to the tree with his body.

"I can keep a secret", he replied huskily.

His voice made me shiver.

_Wait!_

_Since when did anyone have that effect on me?!_

I felt his breath on my neck and I froze.

He kissed my skin softly and I involuntarily shivered.

He chuckled .

"Mr Cullen , are you trying to seduce me?"

"What if I am?", he asked in the same husky voice.

I smiled,

"For the player of the school your not doing a very good job."

He didn't need to act surprised by my comment I could see it in his eyes.

He took a step backwards away from me and turned away.

Turning to face me he chuckled darkly.

"Edward?", I asked feeling slightly uneasy.

_His character was off._

He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the tree trunk, I gasped as his ice cold hands encircled my wrists like iron shackles.

He had moved so fast.

I felt my heart beat slowly pick up it's pace.

Suddenly his lips were softly pressing against mine.

_Not so fast!_

Breaking free of his grasp I put both hands against his chest and pushed him backwards.

I turned on my heels and started to walk away smiling to myself.

"Like I said, you didn't do a very good job."

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x**


	9. Chapter 8: Refusal

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 8th**** chapter**

**Written to Burning Bridges by The Summer Obsession**

**Enjoy =) ! **

He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the tree trunk, I gasped as his ice cold hands encircled my wrists like iron shackles.

He had moved so fast.

I felt my heart beat slowly pick up it's pace.

Suddenly his lips were softly pressing against mine.

_Not so fast!_

Breaking free of his grasp I put both hands against his chest and pushed him backwards.

I turned on my heels and started to walk away.

"Like I said, you didn't do a very good job."

*

*

*

_Do not get involved!_

That's what I told myself multiple times.

I was concentrating on that thought when I tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. I'm ashamed to say I landed flat on my face. Sighing I pulled myself to my feet, pain rocketed through me leg and I collapsed onto the floor.

_F-ing great, God give me a break!_

I didn't bother trying to stand again,

"You look like you could use a hand"

"Nope no hand, but an ankle maybe", I muttered angrily. "You followed me didn't you?"

"Yeah" he turned so his back was facing me and knelt on the floor. "Okay wrap your arms around my neck."

"Without strangling me", he added as a afterthought.

Sighing I did as instructed, I wasn't exactly going to use my magic in front of a human, it encouraged too many unwanted questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was surprised at how quickly he moved through the woods, in no time we were outside my apartment. As soon as we arrived I knew I had a lot of explaining to do, the easiest excuse I could come up with is that I was out walking at the time and someone had trashed my apartment, setting light to it out of sheer boredom. I did a quick spell, it was such a small one that no one would notice. I made sure the cops believed every word I said.

Alice and Edward on the other hand weren't as easily convinced. Not that it mattered much.

The Police and fire engines departed soon enough.

"You can always stay with us tonight Bella."

"Us?"

"Didn't I tell you? Edwards my brother."

If I had been considering it before I defiantly wasn't now.

"Under the same roof as him?", I asked rhetorically pointing in his direction. "No chance."

I paused and continued at her worried look, "I've got some relatives who live a couple of streets away so I'll crash at theirs for a couple of nights till things get sorted."

She nodded and then did something that shocked me, she hugged me.

"I'm so glad your okay Bella."

She smiled and got into her yellow Porsche.

Groggily I made my way inside the building and up the stairs.

_Time to assess the damage._

I pushed open my door, it was what I had expected.

Everything was practically destroyed. I didn't bother paying that much attention to the living room, everything in their could be replaced. I made my way towards my bedroom, it wasn't in any better condition.

Standing in front of my closet I reached for the door handle, the door didn't budge - a good sign. I swept my hand around the door frame highlighting numerous runes, the door swung open. The fire hadn't gotten past it and I sighed in relief, the closet contained my Book of Shadows, numerous spell books, ingredients and potions. At least they where safe.

Turing back towards the remains of my bed I knelt on the sooty floor and searched under it, I drew out a long wooden box which pratically turned to ash in my hands. It was empty.

It didn't take me long to search the entire house.

It was nowhere to be seen.

"Damien I'm going to kill you!"

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**X**

**P.S: SORRY! for the short chapters, The next chapter will be up next weekend unless I have time before hand =)**

**( or receive very nice reviews;) )**


	10. Chapter 9: Demon

**THIS HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN . . . Many thanks to Black Moon Falling for pointing out my mistake =) merci!**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 9th**** chapter**

**Written to Don't Touch (Zoom) by Ashley Tisdale**

**Enjoy =) ! **

It was nowhere to be seen.

I screamed one last promise into the night before the clock struck twelve.

"Damien I'm going to kill you!"

*

*

*

The next morning I woke to continuous buzzing of my doorbell, half asleep I dragged myself out of my bed and set both feet onto the floor.

Angrily I made my way across the immaculate living room and threw the door open.

The sight that met my eyes made me groan.

Without saying a word I spun on my heels and stormed back towards my room, got into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

EPOV

The look on her face told me everything I needed to know - she didn't want me there.

Too bad.

After an annoyed groan she turned and stormed into an adjoining room, I followed cautiously taking in her appearance from behind; she wore a black vest top with grey cotton shorts.

The reason for this became apparent as she got into her bed and threw the covers over her head.

Chuckling quietly I grabbed the corner of her duvet and pulled it back exposing her face.

"Rise and shine Bella" , I laughed cheerfully.

Eyes closed she frowned and yanked the cover back into place.

"Piss off Edward!"

I smiled and surveyed the room, my eyes narrowed.

"This must have taken you all night."

"You have no idea." I almost missed her mutter.

"Okay you have five seconds to get up or I'll carry you out of here like that."

I heard her heartbeat pick up slightly, pushing the covers back slightly she moved into a sitting position.

"You wouldn't dare."

I leapt at her grabbing her around the waist and pulled her from the bed.

I threw her over my shoulder ignoring the protests.

"Edward put me down!"

I started to walk towards the door and stopped at the sound of growling, setting her on the ground I turned back towards her bed. Standing in the middle of the tangled sheets and in what I assumed was a defensive pose was a black and white husky puppy.

Bella laughed, "Demon, it's okay he's not going to hurt me"

**( AN: to see a picture of Demon go on my profile page-thing and there is a link =) ****)**

The puppy continued to growl menacingly, sighing Bella pushed me over to him.

"I'm going to change, keep an eye on him for me will you Demon?"

The dog gave a yap and settled it's gaze back onto me, I must admit it was quite unnerving considering this was the first animal that hadn't run away from me since I turned into a vampire.

Wearingly I stretched my hand out for him to smell.

After sniffing my hand for a bit, he lay down amidst the sheets eyes half closed, however whenever I moved his eyes would shoot open and his gaze lock directly onto me.

_More like a guard dog than a pet._

BPOV

I changed into some denim shorts and a black halter neck top after looking at the clock.

I had slept for the entire day, last night must have worn me out a lot.

Reappearing from the bathroom I smiled satisfied at the sight that met my eyes.

Edward and Demon staring at each other.

Demon's been with me even longer than Damien.

Like Damien he's not as he appears to be.

But Edward doesn't need to know that.

After all if I told him he wouldn't believe me anyway.

_No need to confuse the human player._

**I thought I'd give Bella a loyal companion, sorry I know it's quite short but I've had my German speaking this week. I'll try and update with another chapter tomorrow if I get enough reviews ;-)**

**Merci for reading =)**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;-)**

**X**


	11. Chapter 10: Escort

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 10****th**** chapter**

**Written to Poker Face by Lady Gaga**

**Enjoy =) ! **

**AN: Bella does not suspect Edward as a vampire since all the vampires she's known have had crimson eyes. Also sadly no Demon in this chapter =(**

Demon's been with me even longer than Damien.

Like Damien he's not what he appears to be.

But Edward doesn't need to know that.

After all if I told him he wouldn't believe me anyway.

_No need to confuse the human player._

*

*

*

It turned out that Edward was my escorting me to my new job.

"Why do I need and escort?", I asked bluntly after he opened the car door for me.

He got into the car and shrugged, "Safety precaution."

"What?!"

He leaned over to me brushing a stand of hair out of my face, "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you." His sounded so serious, I must admit my heart rate increased slightly.

I reached out to touch his face and pushed it back towards the steering wheel.

"Eyes on the road Casanova".

"So you're escorting me for my safety right?"

No answer.

"What are you protecting me from?"

No answer again.

EPOV

"What are you protecting me from?"

I kept silent, what exactly was I supposed to say . .. . . . _Hey do you know that practically all the guys at school wanted to jump you as soon as you took your helmet off and they now your know working at the only nightclub In Forks, in fact most of them are planning to seduce you?_

That wouldn't go down too well.

To be honest I fall into both categories I am ashamed to say.

Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying.

Alice had already foreseen that she would be the main attraction tonight, so she asked me to pick her up straight after school, just in case.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence she asked yet another question, "Do you work there too?"

"Yeah, I just rotate really. Me and my brothers Jasper and Emmet all work there we rotate between bartending and being bouncers."

"Wow, you have one big family", she remarked bitterly.

I shifted my eyes from the road, "What about you any brothers or sisters?"

She shook her head.

"What about your parents do they live around here?"

"Eyes on the road! . . . . . . . . . My parents are dead."

Mentally I imagined myself hitting my head repeatedly against the steering wheel, _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"I'm sorr . ."

"Don't. Don't say your sorry."

I risked another glance at her, her face displayed nothing but her eyes told a different story. _Change the subject. _

"That guy you where with yesterday, whose he?"

She smiled sadly, "That **was **Damien."

I didn't question her emphasis of 'was'.

We arrived soon enough and I left her in Alice's capable hands.

BPOV

Alice literally attacked me with make-up and a hairbrush, I decided the best tack tick would be to let her take control. When she told me to look in the mirror I actually had to look twice, I congratulated Alice she sure knew her stuff. Handing me a suit bag she walked out of the room allowing me to get changed.

I stood in front of a full length mirror admiring the red cocktail dress, It was strapless and roughly knee length. Although I don't usually wear dresses I had to admit I liked this one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was worn out by the time we closed, my feet where sore and my throat hurt slightly, as part of my big debut I had to perform a couple of songs, you would not believe how many encores the crowd wanted. I walked into my newly allocated 'dressing room' and kicked my heels off.

The door clicked softly.

"Bella."

I would recognise that voice anywhere.

It was the voice of my former best friend.

Two cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me against a muscular chest, my body instantly froze as I felt hot breath on my neck. Before I had a chance to scream a hand removed it's self from my waist and wrapped it tightly over my mouth.

"Your too tempting for your own good Bella", he whispered kissing my neck softly.

**Sorry it was short and I will try to speed the plot up!**

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**X**


	12. Chapter 11: Questions

_**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**_

_**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**_

_**Here is the 11**__**th**__** chapter**_

_**Written to Wanted by Holly Brook**_

_**Enjoy =) ! **_

_**WE HAVE REACHED 125 REVIEWS so heres a long chapter let me know what you think and suggestions are welcome . . . . **_

_**P.S:I love you guys !!! =D**_

_It was the voice of my former best friend. _

_Two cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me against a muscular chest, my body instantly froze as I felt hot breath on my neck. Before I had a chance to scream a hand removed it's self from my waist and wrapped it tightly over my mouth._

"_Your too tempting for your own good Bella", he whispered kissing my neck softly. _

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Vampires don't scare me, neither does the thought of being bitten by one._

_I've been bitten more times than I can count, you see my blood doesn't react with their venom._

_Long story short I'm a walking blood bank._

_Call me crazy but sometimes I actually enjoy it, being bitten that is. _

_It is referred to as a vampires kiss._

_My advice - never let a 'new born' bite you, it's only happened twice to me before and it hurt like hell. You see the older the vampire is the more aware they are of their strength and their prey. They know how to bite you so it only stings a bit, some can even make the experience enjoyable. It all depends on exactly where they bite you._

_A new born hasn't got the slightest clue. _

_All they care about is how quickly they can slit your throat._

_They bite as hard as they can._

_Fortunately Damien isn't one to rush things._

_My hand twitched slightly by my side and his muscles contracted slightly making me gasp._

"_Don't try any of your tricks with me witchling, I know them all remember?"_

_No . . . Not all_.

Staring across the room into the full length mirror I concentrated my power on my forehead, slowly the signil that had been cast into my skin at birth began to glow.

He swore and leapt back from me, cursing at the burns on his arms.

"You're a shadow of my best friend", I spat. "You know nothing about me"

Walking over to the vanity mirror I sat down on the stool and picked up a small pot of foundation, sighing I spread it evenly over the scarlet star making sure that it wasn't visible. Staring into the mirror I glared at him as he regarded me cautiously and my signil flared threatened to flare up again as he came and stood directly behind me.

"Do you want to know why I came here Bella?"

He paused and I stayed silent.

"I came to ask you if you want to spend eternity with me?"

I laughed coldly, "Different species relationships are frowned upon by the council ."

"Aro thinks he's found a way to make your blood react…."

"I will not become a child of the night."

"I'll let you think it over."

"My answers no."

"Just think about it", he turned towards the door. "Are you really going to stay alone forever Bella?"

"I've got Demon."

"That's not what I meant."

EPOV

As I escorted Bella home she seemed oddly detached, her forehead was slightly red as if she had been rubbing it. Once again I listened out for any of her thoughts, as usual there was nothing - just silence. When I turned to look at her for the fifth time, I couldn't take it anymore and I broke the silence continuing our earlier conversation.

"So do you have any relatives?"

"No."

"What no one?"

"I don't need anyone."

I pulled over sharply and killed the engine.

"Bella, I'm sor. . ", I began.

"Don't. Don't say your sorry again", She turned to face me. "You know nothing about me Edward, stop saying that your fucking sorry for things you don't understand!".

She paused to take a breath and I could see that she was trembling slightly.

"I do know you. You're Bella . .", I trailed off.

"Bella what? You don't even know my second name."

"You're just Bella. The girl who people would kill to be . ."

"_The girl who people would kill to be?!_"

_Crap_, I knew I had said the wrong thing as soon as it left my mouth.

Her pitch rose slightly.

"You know what Edward, it's jerks like you I **hate**, you think you can read everyone. Newsflash. You've got me all wrong. I'll tell you what I am Edward, I'm an outcast. I'm the last one left. Tell me do you know what it's like to watch your parents murdered before your own eyes? Do you know what it's like to watch your family killed off one by one? You know what I'd kill to be any other girl, any other girl who only has her hair and her clothes to worry about. So don't you dare tell me your sorry for me, 'cause you have no idea what I've been through. "

I sat there mouth slightly open, gob smacked.

BPOV

I couldn't help it I snapped, what was with the interrogation anyway? Seriously can no one give me a break. First I get asked If I want to be turned into a vampire and spend eternity with my former best friend who is in fact not gay as he let me presume but is in love with me, then I get hot seated.

Honestly.

Biting my lip I watched Edwards reaction, I had said too much. Without saying anything he turned the key in the ignition and carried on driving. The rest of the journey consisted in unbroken silence, he stopped outside of my apartment and got out of the car walking around to get my door for me, I fidgeted slightly against the leather interior. He opened the door and waited patiently for me to get out. Once out of the car I turned to face him.

EPOV

She got out of the car silently and turned to face me after I slammed the door a little too forcefully shut,

"Edward I'm really sorry."

"What?", I barely managed to gasp as she flung herself at me wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her back deepening the kiss, she drew back slightly and that's when I saw her eyes and the mark on her forehead.

A scarlet star glowed brightly matching the new colour of her eyes.

She withdrew her hands from behind my neck and touched her fingertips to my forehead.

Then everything went black.

BPOV

It had to be done.

He knew too much.

**Okay this might just be my longest one so far wooooooo…….**

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**X**


	13. Chapter 12: Outcast

**WOW - over 150 reviews in the space of a couple of days, cake for all!**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 12th**** chapter**

**Written to God Help the Outcasts - Disney version**

**Enjoy =) !**

A scarlet star glowed brightly matching the new colour of her eyes.

She withdrew her hands from behind my neck and touched her fingertips to my forehead.

Then everything went black.

BPOV

It had to be done.

I had revealed too much.

*****

*****

*****

I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder as I watched Edward unconsciously fall to the ground.

"You did the right thing" Demon reassured me. I shrugged turning to face his human form, seeing the doubt in my eyes he sighed, "I'll take him home if you want." I smiled and nodded my consent. Before making my way up to my apartment I saw them safely off.

Back in my room I opened the heavy over-wrapped object on my bed and uncovered my new laptop, I presumed it was from the council. My thoughts where confirmed when I set it on my bed and turned it on, the screen flickered into life displaying the councils main frame.

"Identify personnel."

Sitting cross-legged on the bed I pressed my palm down on the smooth surface where they keyboard would usually be.

" Isabella Swan requesting access to the councils archives."

"Access granted."

Flexing my fingers I began typing on the touch screen keyboard, finally the page I was looking for snapped onto my screen.

It was a wanted page, filled with thousands of names. Parallel to each name was a reward written in bold. The systems quite simple - the higher the reward, the more dangerous the creature. The names where listed by reward amount, highest to lowest. I clicked on the topmost name and let myself be re-directed to another page.

Under the wanted title was a picture of the soon-to-be deceased and his profile.

Forename: Raphael

Surname: Unknown

Location: Port Angeles - Scarlet Dawn Nightclub

Species: Vampire

Rank: Head of a coven

Danger Rating Out of 100: 87

_This could be what I need to take my mind off of things._

"Register Interest", I instructed the computer.

"The Scarlet Swan has registered interest."

_Damn the council and there stupid use of code names._

Closing the lid of the laptop I threw myself back onto the bed, what I did was right, _wasn't it? _Rolling onto my front I buried my head in my arms.

I couldn't let Edward in, could I?

I walked over to my window and pushed it wide open sitting down on the window seat.

I was willing to let him in, would he be willing to let me past his charade?

_Edward could you accept me for who I really am?_

EPOV

_What happened ?_

"For the last time Alice I don't know.", I tried to think back to what had happened but every time I did an unbearable pain shot through my skull. Sighing I got up and walked out of the house into the depths of the forest, breaking away from all the probing questions.

"I'm going to hunt", I said to no one in particular.

_I'm coming._

_Wait up Edward._

"Emmet, Jasper I'm not waiting forever."

Seconds later they appeared at my sides and we started to run. After a while we dispersed going after our own prey. It was as I chased a mountain lion into the ruins of an old temple I heard a female singing. Naturally I followed the voice which was coming from deeper within the ruins, candles were dotted at regular intervals casting an eerie glow around the room. Jumping up to sit in an empty window frame I watched her. She wore a scarlet cloak that flowed in waves onto the water around her. _Water? _She was literally walking on water, a scarlet circle surrounded her on the floor, at the four compass points stood four ashen people, each holding a different coloured candle.

Green for north - Earth.

Blue for east - Water.

Red for south - Fire.

White for west - Air.

The figure in the cloak held a purple candle - Spirit.

All of the candles where already alight as she started to sing turning to a old weather worn stature.

_I don't know if you can hear me,_

_Or if your even there,_

_I don't know if you would listen,_

_To a witches prayer. _

_Yes I know I'm just an outcast,_

_I shouldn't speak to you,_

_Still I see your face and wonder,_

_Where you once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts, _

_Hungry from birth,_

_Show them the mercy,_

_They don't find on earth._

_God help my people ,_

_We look to you still,_

_God help the outcasts,_

_When nobody will._

The person representing earth held their candle aloft and sang : _I ask for wealth,_

Then the representative of water did the same _: I ask for fame, _

As did that of fire _: I ask for glory to shine on my name,_

Finally the candle for air was held aloft: _I ask for love I can't posses,_

All of the figures around of the edge of the circle recited_: I ask for God and his angels to bless me._

Once again the cloaked figure resumed singing.

_I ask for nothing,_

_I can get by,_

_When I know so many,_

_Less lucky than I._

_Please help my people,_

_The poor and down trod,_

_I thought we all where _

_The children of God._

_God help the outcast,_

_Children of God._

As the song finished the candles went out one by one starting with the one in the middle, then the figures around the circle disappeared. I blinked three times trying to decipher what had just happened, they had literally vanished into air. Still cloaked the figure clicked their fingers and all the candles disappeared along with the scarlet circle. Walking to the edge of the deep pool of water she discarded her cloak, skirt and blouse all the while keeping her back towards me. She was wearing a simple bikini the same colour as her cloak, pinning her hair up on top of her head she submerged her body into the water. I held my breath trying to decide the best course of action, I came to the conclusion of staying exactly where I was. After a while she emerged from the water and clicked her fingers, steam visibly rising from her skin. She redressed and was closing the clasp which held her cloak in place and pulling the hood to cover her head when a booming voice echoed through the temple ruins, "Edward are you in here?"

Her eyes surveyed the room slowly.

Finding me she froze and her body stiffened like a deer caught in headlights.

**So they haven't exactly found out about each other but here is a little cliffy and they WILL find out about each other in the next chapter =) **

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**X**

**(Suggestions are always welcome)**


	14. Chapter 13: No Secrets

**You guys make my day =D x**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 13th chapter**

**Written to Whatever Will Be by Vanessa Hudgens**

**Enjoy =) !**

"Edward are you in here?"

Her eyes surveyed the room slowly.

Finding me she froze and her body stiffened like a deer caught in headlights.

*

*

*

BPOV

_This is not happening._

_This is so not happening._

_Any second you'll wake up._

I told myself the unconvincing lies as I scanned the room carefully, then I saw him. He was sitting graceful in a crumbled window frame, I froze.

Did he know who I was?

Had he seen me?

A thousand questions where spinning around my head as he jumped from were he was perched, he made no sound, his eyes where dark amber in colour. In the candle light he resembled a Greek god.

Inhumane beauty .

Suspiciously graceful.

Ice cold skin.

These three features fell into a category that I wasn't exactly comfortable with, but his eyes were not crimson. Still I had no doubt on what he was. I don't have any personal grudge against his kind, well I guess I do.

You see Demon didn't exactly always belong to me.

Before me his master was a vampire.

He was cruel, bloodthirsty and didn't have a lot of respect towards women.

I met him when I turned sixteen, eleven years after my parents death.

At first he seemed a decent and honest man, I rented a room at his inn. At that time it was the cheapest place around, he was glad to take me on as a tenant since his business wasn't exactly going well. I was extremely pretty for my age (another perk of being a witch) , I guess that's the main reason why he used me the way he did.

My flesh started to crawl as I recalled the first night he came uninvited to my room. Shaking my head ever so slightly I pushed the thoughts away.

_Now's not the time._

Slowly I started to back away from Edward, he regarded my actions curiously. Then he disappeared.

Something hard hit me in the chest knocking me backwards into a small crevice and a cold hand wrapped it's self around my mouth flattening me against the jagged rock. Through the dim light I could see his eyes, jet black.

_Hmmmm, that can't be good._

I stopped struggling as I realised his grip wasn't getting any looser, he leaned towards my neck and my muscles stiffened. Usually if a vampire is going to bite me I'm in control, I know it's going to happen before they do. This was completely out of my control.

"You smell different to a human.", his voice dark and seductive cut through the sudden silence.

_Remember to breath _I reminded myself. He removed his hand from my mouth and braced either hand against the rock on either side of my shoulders. Speaking quietly he continued, "I'm guessing you know my secret, so mind telling me yours?".

I hung my head letting the hood fall over my eyes, I wanted to let him in, but could I risk it?

Could I risk letting my barrier down?

No.

Smiling to myself I lifted my head and made my reply, "I'm an outcast Edward, that's all I'll ever be."

He tensed his muscles, "Since you know my name am I honoured enough to know yours?"

"That is none of your concern bloodsucker."

His eyes narrowed and I continued, "Now if you don't let me go before I do something I'll regret."

"What are you going to do sing me to death?", he laughed.

I decided it was time to hit a nerve, "Your sister Alice, it would be a real shame if anything happened to her. Wouldn't it?" His hand moved so fast that it was a blur, suddenly I found myself slammed roughly into the rock a strong icy hand cutting off my air supply, he lifted me off of the ground as I struggled to intake air.

"If you touch any of my family I will kill you." His grip tightened as if emphasising his point, I started to see brightly coloured spots. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was a blur of orange and black stripes accompanied by a thunderous growl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I went to school to avoid any unwanted rumours, my body ached tremendously. I wore a thick fabric scarf around my neck hiding the bruises, vampires have extremely strong grips. I didn't want to admit it at first but I guess the reason I didn't retaliate was because I didn't want to hurt him. Edward I mean.

I avoided people where possible and shied away from any human contact. That was until Edward grabbed me roughly by the hand and dragged me into an unoccupied classroom as I made my way towards lunch,

"Bella are you ignoring me?"

"Give the man a medal", I remarked sarcastically.

His eyes where molten gold in colour today.

He reached out to brush a strand of air out of my face and I flinched away, I couldn't help it.

I noticed just after him that my scarf had slipped slightly revealing my neck.

_Crap._

"Bella what the….?"

He slowly unwrapped my scarf and I watched apprehensively as realisation dawned on his face.

He didn't look angry, just deeply guilty.

Reaching out he wrapped both arms gently around me and drew me into a soft hug, "Bella I am so sorry." He murmured against my head.

I shook my head in the restricted space, "No it was my fault . ."

"You would have never hurt them, I overreacted."

I shrugged, "Still . ."

"Do I get to know then?"

I tensed, "If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone?"

He laughed, "Bella I would never tell anyone."

"What if I told you I was a witch?"

He remained silent.

_Knew it._

**Okay I'm not sure when the next one will be up, exams start on Monday and it'll be hectic, I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**X**

**(Suggestions are always welcome)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Storm

**OVER 200!!!!! YAY!**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 14h**** chapter**

**Written to I will not be moved by Natalie Grant**

**Enjoy =) !**

"What if I told you I was a witch?"

He remained silent.

_Knew it._

*

*

*

I pulled out of the embrace and took a step back, "You don't believe me, do you?"

He ran his hand slowly through his bronze hair making it even more untidy, "Bella witches don't exist."

"So your calling me a lair?"

"Well . . ."

I shook my head, "You are! God I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to tell you!"

A clap of thunder stopped me from saying anything else, the sky had grown dark and suddenly the lights went out. My heart beat increased as I felt the electricity of the storm pulse through my veins, a strong gale entered the room via a open window and I watched as Edwards body went rigid.

Then the screaming began.

EPOV

Bella's heartbeat increased and I looked up at her surprised, she seemed to be glowing with an almost undetectable eerie light. A strong gust of wind entered the room and her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. Venom was collecting in my mouth and I struggled to gain control of myself, I used what remained of my willpower to stop myself pinning her to the wall and drinking her sweet blood, as tempting as the thought was.

_Edward we have a big problem!_

Then the screaming began, in seconds I grabbed Bella by the hand and yanked her out into the corridor, ignoring the voice in my head which was yelling at me to slit her throat. I didn't have to follow Alice's thoughts, or her scent for that matter. As soon as we turned the corner I immediately located the source of the problem, a group of twenty or so vampires stood at the entrance to the cafeteria brandishing guns. Part of the human façade I guess.

Bella yanked her hand forcefully out of mine clearly not noticing the danger she spoke, "Jesus Edward you have one hell of a grip."

I turned around and gasped slightly, the bruises around her neck were gone!

"What?", she asked bluntly and I realised my mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Nothing, I mean . ."

"Well what do we have here?", a cold voice sneered from behind me. Bella froze and shock flashed across her face briefly before she smiled sweetly at the person who had interrupted our conversation, "We are having a private conversation, if you don't mind" she stated pointing at herself and then me.

The vampire pointed his gun at her and motioned for us to join the crowd, who were being ushered towards the gym. Silently I was rejoicing that this had happened in the first week of school- only my year and the year below had to attend class.

We reached the gym and the group told everyone to sit line up against the wall, I ended up next to Bella who was next to Angela. On my other side stood Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet.

"Edward what do they want?", Jasper hastily whispered as the leader of the pack started to walk down the line surveying us.

"Blood", I whispered too low for human ears to pick up.

BPOV

"Blood."

My head whipped to the side and I met Edwards gaze, "Who first?"

"Angela, they think your scent is coming from her."

"Will they bite her before they realise?"

"Yes."

"Do I really smell that good?", I asked whispering into his ear.

"Mouth-watering", he answered his breath lingering on my neck.

"How long have I got?"

"At most a minute", Edward turned to face me. "Why, what are you going to do?"

"5 . . . . . 4 . . . . . .3. .. . . . 2. . . . . . 1"

The sound of soft footsteps stopped and the vampire reached his hand out to grab Angela, quickly I side stepped shielding her with my body.

"Out of the way."

"I won't let you touch her", I let my breath spill out as much as possible pushing my scent with it. His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist yanking me, I stumbled forward. He leaned towards my neck as if to whisper something and he drew a sharp intake of breath. To every other human in the room it would have looked like he whispered something to me.

"Bind their wrists and ankles, start with her."

Edward growled quietly as I was thrown onto the floor in front of two waiting vampires.

_Do not use magic! _I told myself as they tried to tie me up, finally after a few well aimed kicks and punches from me and the help of another two vampires I was returned to my original place in the line.

Although this time I was sat on the floor, wrists securely tied behind my back and my knees drawn up in front of me ankles also tied together.

It didn't take long for the vampires to tie up the humans, I would venture a guess at less than an hour.

The Cullen's took at least half an hour each, I had to admit I was impressed.

The storm continued to rage outside.

I could kill all of the vampires in this room true.

But I couldn't also erase over five hundred memories.

_Lets see how this one plays out._

**I managed to update woooooooooo!!! Next week I might be a bit late, I have an exam everyday! **

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**X**

**(Suggestions are always welcome)**


	16. Chapter 15: Blood Tavern

**Okay this has been slightly altered as people got confused so let me know if it's any better :)**

=)

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 15h**** chapter**

**Written to Falling Away by Marion Raven**

**Enjoy =) !**

The storm continued to rage outside.

I could kill all of the vampires in this room true.

But I couldn't't also erase over five hundred memories.

_Lets see how this one plays out._

*

*

*

Growing impatient after the first hour I turned to Edward, "What are they waiting for?"

His jaw twitched slightly but he stayed silent and clenched his hands by his sides.

_Stupid, arrogant shiny Volvo owner._

EPOV

"What are they waiting for?"

_You'll have to inhale to speak and when you do you won't be able to resist her. _The annoying voice in my head reminded me. So I remained silent.

The humans drifted off to sleep slowly one by one, eventually they were all breathing slowly. After about roughly five minutes the fire proof doors of the gym opened quietly as if not to wake the humans, two vampires entered and made their way over to us. The kinder looking of the two grabbed Bella and undid the bonds around her feet.

BPOV

He smiled uncomfortably whilst undoing my bonds and yanked me to my feet of course I could kill him in an instant but that would make matters worse. I could kill them all, but where would be the fun in that?

I waited for the storms energy to heal my bruises so I didn't have to drain my own energy unnecessarily, so I could still take them all out. That's not an option though - I'm extremely curious by nature. I know, I know, curiosity killed the cat.

I was lead down the hallway away from the gym and to the Head teachers office. My companion opened the door and shoved me in whilst undoing my bound hands, he motioned to one of the two chairs in front of the desk, naturally I took the seat.

Like in those James Bond films, the head teachers chair swung round revealing the leader, _shit._

"You're an extremely hard girl to track Isabella."

He placed his elbows on the dark mahogany desk and leaned forward carelessly scattering a dozen sheets.

_Keep calm._

"What do the Volturi want with me?"

He smiled, "My business with you has nothing to do with the Volturi."

A small sigh of relief escaped my lips, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of such . . .", I paused searching for the right word. "Influential company?"

"You stole fifty million dollars from me."

"Wha……"_Oh that money. _I started to rise from the chair a strong arm clapped on top of my shoulder forcing me back down. "Look I didn't know it was your money."

"Really?", he asked suppressing a cold laugh.

_Ergh how to explain it . . . . 'Well I didn't know it was yours as since witches can't make money out of thin air so we summon it from somewhere and well I didn't know it belonged to the vampire equivalent of the freakin mafia!!'_

"It was for a tribe in Africa", I offered in my defence. "They where dieing , they didn't have any food, water or medicine."

"I know I've been to see them."

"You didn't!"

"No", he paused. "But they told me an interesting tail of a girl who just appeared out of nowhere and gave them a suitcase full of money, they said she calls herself Isabella. I want you to give me my fifty million dollars back."

Shrugging off the restricting hand I slammed my palms on the desk and stood up, "Are you insane, I don't have that kind of money!"

"Then you'll work for me until your debts gone."

"As…..?"

"I run a blood tavern in Port Angeles, a place where vampires go to drink fresh human blood without killing the _donors._"

"What if I refuse?"

He disappeared and an arm wrapped itself around my waist and I was pulled backwards into his stone cold chest, my signil started to flare up and I consciously stopped it after absorbing what he said. "It would be a shame to see any of your school friends suffer for your misfortune, especially the girl you protected earlier . . Angela isn't it?"

"I give you my word, leave them out of it."

"Good girl." I felt his hot breath on my neck and cringed away. It felt different, not like it had with Edward in the audition, I was repulsed by this man. "Now to seal the deal so you can't break the oath." His fangs pierced my neck before I could utter a single word, I struggled in his grasp making the experience even more painful.

After sating his thirst he released me and I slumped on to the floor, my head hung.

_Why do I feel so guilty?_

_Why was I thinking of Edward the entire time?_

EPOV

The second vampire stayed to guard the humans, after what seemed like hours the distinctive smell of blood surrounded us. No not just any blood, Bella's blood.

In seconds I had removed the rope and was on my feet, I started to run only to realise I hadn't taken more than a couple of steps.

"Emmet take your hands off of me", I growled

"No Emmet don't."

_Damn pixie!_

Stepping in front of me she grabbed my face in her hands and forced me to look into her eyes, "Edward if you go you'll kill her for sure."

I nodded in defeat.

The unidentified vampire approached us confidently, I admit I lashed out. He was dead before he hit the floor. Thankfully all the humans were still asleep.

By the time we traced the scent to the Head teachers office they were gone, taking Bella with them.

It didn't take long for the police and Carlisle to arrive.

Carlisle tended to some minor rope burns before finally talking alone with us.

"They took a girl." I told him trying not to loose my temper.

"A human?"

Alice started to speak but I cut her off, "She claimed to be a witch."

His eyes widened slightly, "Why did they take her?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, i couldn't hear, she must have put a spell on the room or something."

Alice's head snapped sideways.

_Liar._

**So why do you think Edward lied?????**

**Merci for reading =)**

**What do you think then???**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x**


	17. Chapter 16: Returned

**I bet no one got it right ;)**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 16h chapter**

**Written to Who will I be by Demi Lovato**

**Enjoy =) !**

Alice started to speak but I cut her off, "She claimed to be a witch."

His eyes widened slightly, "Why did they take her?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, i couldn't hear, she must have put a spell on the room or something."

Alice's head snapped sideways.

_Liar._

*

*

*

BPOV

I slowly made my way up the flights of stairs to my apartment, stifling a yawn I flicked my wrist and the door swung open. Being a donor sure is tiring.

Why not kill them all? The thought had crossed my mind several times in the past few hours the answer is simple, pride. After all I'm not a dark witch, I don't go around killing people for the hell of it. Well I don't usually, I have slipped up once, or a couple of times and gone well a bit _power crazed._

I would pay the man back fair and square, whilst convincing my clients to give me every penny they could spare - I'm already past the half way point for my total.

Then again it is two o'clock in the morning.

_Alice will be wondering why I didn't show at the club._

Shrugging off the thought I made my way over to the calendar blue-tacked to the wall and crossed off another day, today's date had a bright red ring around it.

"Happy birthday to me", I muttered bitterly.

EPOV

She didn't show at the club .

To tell you the truth I had expected it.

_Bella . . . . Why did I urge so strongly for her blood?_

_Was she a vampire now?_

_Did she survive the transformation?_

"Edward can we talk?"

I stopped the melody I was playing on the piano and shifted to the edge of the stool, a slight disturbance of the air told me Alice had taken up the offer, I started to play a softer tune waiting for her to speak, she ran her fingers lightly over the delicate keys.

"Witches do exist Edward."

"How would you know?", I snapped at her.

A small smile played at the corner of her mouth, "I used to be one."

I broke the melody abruptly and turned to face her, "What?"

Still eyeing the key she spoke, "I had a life before I was changed, before I was put in the asylum. I used to be like Bella, then he found me. The witch hunter. He stripped me of my powers, it was the most painful experience I ever went through. Even more than changing. But I managed to keep some of my powers, that's why I have visions." She shrugged eyes still glued to the key, "I guess it's because I had an affinity with fire, it's the most powerful element for witches, even more than spirit. That's how I knew Bella was a witch before she told you, that's how I know you lied about hearing what happened. A witch can't put a spell on a room to stop people listening in, it doesn't work that way. I also know what happened the other night - she erased your memories. I can get your memory back, for a price."

It took a while for me to absorb the information, "Anything you like."

She smiled, "I knew you would say that. Number one: don't interfere with her debt."

I looked down sheepishly and she continued, "I know that's why you lied to Carlisle you were going to interfere so don't. Number Two: It's Bella's Birthday today, take her out tonight make her feel special, she's been alone a long time, to be honest she's just about had enough. Those are the conditions."

I nodded my consent and she beamed happily, "Excellent!"

"So she survived the change?"

She laughed. "Edward she can't be changed, the strong magic in her blood makes her immune to our venom."

She disappeared for a moment and then re-appeared with a steaming cup. "I may be stripped of my powers but I can still mix one hell of a memory potion!"

BPOV

I woke around midday, the sun shone brightly through my open window and I frowned. The sun was always out on my birthday. I felt my scarlet signil flair up slightly as the sun touched it, it was scarlet because of my affinity with fire. Of course the sun is associated with fire so I'm partly immune to it's rays. Although I didn't find that out until my parents died.

Changing into my swimming costume and slipping a small black dress over the top I made my way over to the window and stopped short upon seeing a long wrapped package.

_You have no idea what I had to go through to get this back for you._

_Please be more careful Isabella._

I smiled silently thanking Demon a million and one times. Without hesitation I tore the wrapping paper off.

Smiling at the object which was covered in elemental coloured scraps of ribbon, mainly red I jumped up onto the window seat and balanced on the ledge.

I laughed as I fell.

Finally I could fly again.

**So....... . . . . . . . Any thoughts?**

**Merci for reading =)**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x **


	18. Chapter 17: Bitten

**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in ages I know feel free to shoot me =)**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 17th chapter**

**Written to In The Rough by Anna Nalick**

**Enjoy =) !!!!**

_You have no idea what I had to go through to get this back for you._

_Please be more careful Isabella._

I smiled silently thanking Demon a million and one times. Without hesitation I tore the wrapping paper off.

Smiling at the object which was covered in elemental coloured scraps of ribbon, mainly red I jumped up onto the window seat and balanced on the ledge.

I laughed as I fell.

Finally I could fly again.

*

*

*

Glancing at the setting sun I decided to head back as I had been stalling long enough, landing gracefully back in my room I securely locked my broom into the closet and grabbed my black trench coat after slipping into a short scarlet dress.

I teleported myself to an empty dark alleyway in Port Angeles and began walking. Left, left, second right, fourth left. Eventually I found myself standing outside a jet black door with a bright red cross painted on the door frame, after knocking on the door three times I was admitted.

"Your late", the cold voice of the door greeter snapped at me whilst I was hanging my coat up, turning to face a mirror on the wall I regarded my reflection slowly and carefully applied some lip gloss, smiling at my reflection I retorted, "Your point is?"

"Just be on time tomorrow", he growled.

"Oh I'm not coming back after tonight." I paused moving a single strand of hair, "As a matter of fact neither are you". As I finished my sentence I whipped around on my heels and made a quick slicing motion across his body with my hand. He was dead before he hit the floor. "Arrogant people like you really piss me off" I commented whilst stepping over his still silent body making my way out of the cloakroom and down the dimly lit corridor to my temporary allocated room. Stepping through the threshold I surveyed the room, two chairs stood adjacent in the middle and three oil lamps suspended from the ceiling lit the dim room, it was basic.

It didn't take long for my first customer of the night to appear, oddly it was two men - one barely out of his teens and the other late twenties, passed through the door frame. My eyebrows rose slightly giving a questioning look to the eldest.

"It's his first time", he responded inclining his head to the teenager. I nodded and he smiled turning to face his companion, "I'll wait outside". He left shutting the door behind him and the teenager turned to face me fear evident in his eyes.

"Hey I'm Bella", I smiled at him and extended my hand towards him. Seeing his reluctance I continued, "Don't worry I don't bite". He laughed quietly becoming slightly more relaxed, grabbing his hand I led him to one of the chairs and sat on the other. "So is this your first time feeding off of a human?"

"Yes"

"Newborn?", he nodded in reply. "Your remarkably well behaved for one, any other newborn would have already attacked me".

"It's my gift, I have extremely good self control along with being able to view personalities". He paused and looked down, "You seem nice Bella, I don't want to hurt you".

"That won't be a problem", I smiled leaning towards him. He raised his head back up and seemed startled by my proximity and inhaled sharply, suddenly he was gone from the chair and backed up against the wall. I rose from the chair and he held up a hand stopping me mid step,

"Please I really don't want to hurt you".

"You can't hurt me", I smiled holding my hand up. "Scouts honour". I took another step towards him and he didn't relax his stance I clicked my fingers and a dagger appeared spinning slightly in the air I watched as his eyes widened, i took it pressing the sharp point softly to my finger tip. I watched satisfied as he inhaled the air and his eyes turned jet black immediately he was in front of me and had my wrist in his iron grip and then he did something odd. Instead of leaning towards my neck he brought my wrist to his mouth and bit it. Stifling a gasp I bit my lip and took the small amount of pain that I had expected .

After he had sated his thirst he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and apologised for any pain he caused before retreating from the room with a quick 'thanks'. Tracing the fang marks on my wrist I healed them quickly and slumped down already bored, true that kid had been nice but who else was in store for me tonight?

The evening passed mainly in a blur I had several newborns, many of whom literally attacked me as soon as they walked through the door, none as civil as my first client. Time passed and I went into a sort of dazed trance, that was until my last client stepped into the room and I literally had to look twice.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked the Greek god who closed the door almost silently behind him.

"Isn't it obvious?", he replied. I stood up and crossed my arms defensively over my chest,

"Not really no". For every step he took towards me I took one back suddenly I hit the wall and my breath caught in my throat as he towered over me, "Your eyes why are they topaz?" I blurted out. He smiled slightly at my question,

"My family are different from others of our kind, we drink animal blood instead of human . ."

"Why are you here then?"

"To help you settle your debt"

"What? You said you don't drink human blood"

He chuckled and gave a crooked smile, "Ah but I'm willing to make an exception", he braced his hands on the wall either side of my head and after brushing a few stray strands of hair from my neck leant down towards it.

"Edward don't…..", then he bit me.

**So....... . . . What do you think???????**

**Merci for reading =)**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**(I will try and update quick!)**

**x **


	19. Chapter 18: Betrayed

**Sorry!!!!! : I've been on holiday and had writers block**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Merci to all my lovely reviewers - you make my day =)**

**Here is the 18th chapter**

**Written to Hello by Evanescence**

**Enjoy =) !!!!**

"My family are different from others of our kind, we drink animal blood instead of human . ."

"Why are you here then?"

"To help you settle your debt"

"What? You said you don't drink human blood"

He chuckled and gave a crooked smile, "Ah but I'm willing to make an exception", he braced his hands on the wall either side of my head and after brushing a few stray strands of hair from my neck leant down towards it.

"Edward don't…..", then he bit me.

*

*

*

I felt no pain as his fangs sank slowly into my neck, but quite the opposite. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I found myself enjoying the situation a little too much, he paused from feeding and kissed my neck gently before bringing his lips crashing down on my own, an electric shock emitted itself from his body and I jumped at the feeling. Interpreting the sign wrongly he deepened the kiss, giving into him I complied enjoying the mixture of pleasure and adrenaline. Slowly his hand crept up my leg towards my thigh, using what will power I had left I pushed him backwards.

"What the hell?", I asked slightly breathless _Whoa, that was different_. He regarded my refusal angrily and opened his mouth to speak, as if on cue the door burst open and in strode a female vampire.

"Eddie", she simpered. My eyebrows rose slightly and I felt a snicker play on my lips.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Eddie…?", I asked sweetly dragging out the 'e'.

"I'm Tanya", she smiled venomously. "Eddies fiancé, so don't go getting any ideas…. He's taken".

I couldn't help a laugh escape, "Honey, you can have him, although what he sees in you I don't know."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself donor, after all your only being paid for your blood", his voice cut through the air cold, harsh and sharp. He grabbed Tanya and kissed her roughly sliding his hand under her shirt, I held my tongue biting my lip softly in annoyance, that's when I tasted it. The blood. More importantly my blood, the last time I had tasted my own blood was the first time I was bitten, that was also the first time I was taken advantage of.

Before I could think about it anymore I shoved past the pair and ran out of the door hand clamped over my mouth afraid that if I took a breath I would throw up, once out in the corridor I flicked my wrist teleporting to my apartment and collapsed onto the floor. I crawled into the bathroom and noisily threw up, after taking a couple of deep breaths I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash and turned on the taps of the bath. Steam was visible from the running stream of water and by the time I had discarded my clothes the bath was full, sighing I slipped into the steaming water and fully submerged myself. Closing my eyes I blocked out all of my thoughts and focused on the temperature of the water and the soothing smell of vanilla bubble bath. Gazing at the whitewashed ceiling I noticed that the lights were flickering ever so softly, then they simply died.

The room was plunged into complete darkness, nothing I couldn't handle. The temperature of the bath fell dramatically and the water seemed to get thicker, the lights flickered back into life and I raised my hand to reach for a white towel lying on the floor, it was covered in small crimson dots. My gaze travelled to the source, my arm was covered in a shocking crimson liquid, slowly my head turned and I stared mutely at the bath, now turned to blood. Jolting upright I scrambled out of the bath and let out a high pitched scream before grabbing the towel and wrapping it securely around my body.

The bathroom door practically flew off it's hinges, "Bella?" Demon asked me. Keeping my eyes trained on the floor I composed myself and took a deep breath.

"It's over"

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently, "Bella whats over?"

"The hunter has found my trail, I had a vision"

"What did you see?"

I didn't respond.

"Isabella what did you see?", his voice rose with urgency.

"Blood, lots of blood"

"Whose was it?"

"Mine, the blood was all mine."

Clicking my fingers I changed into a black dress and grabbed my scarlet cloak, letting the star on my head illuminate clearly and pausing to grab my broom, I made my way to the window in my bedroom. Demon joined me and together we flew into the depths of the forest where I knew certain death waited for me.

EPOV

"You complete moron!", Alice yelled at me for the fifth time whilst hurling a wide range of objects in my direction, "Why the hell did you do that to her? She doesn't deserve it!".

"I was angry, it was a spur of the moment thing!"

"Whooptido you got rejected, that doesn't mean you had to shove your hand up that sluts shirt in front of Bella!"

"If it'll make you happy I'll go and apologise", I sighed admitting defeat.

"It's too late"

"What?"

"It's too late for apologies, the last witch in existence is about to be stripped of her powers."

**So....... . . . What do you think??????? Any ideas would be great!**

**Merci for reading =)**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x **


	20. Chapter 19: Fairytale

**I know it's been a while, sorry I've had a lot going on as I'm moving house soon, hope it was worth the wait =)**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Here is the 19th chapter**

**Written ****Evanescence - Everybody´s Fool**

**Enjoy =)!!!!**

EPOV

"You complete moron!" Alice yelled at me for the fifth time whilst hurling a wide range of objects in my direction, "Why the hell did you do that to her? She doesn't deserve it!"

"I was angry; it was a spur of the moment thing!"

"Whooptido you got rejected, that doesn't mean you had to shove your hand up that sluts shirt in front of Bella!"

"If it'll make you happy I'll go and apologise", I sighed admitting defeat.

"It's too late"

"What?"

"It's too late for apologies, the last witch in existence is about to be stripped of her powers."

*

*

*

BPOV

I stood in the forest clearing, my cloak protecting me slightly from the violent wind that tore around me. Entrusting Demon with my broom I ordered him away, this would be quicker done alone. Suddenly the wind died and the night was filled with an eerie silence.

"Nice to see you again Bella", the deep murderous voice sounded from behind me. I didn't respond, "What no greeting, no welcome party? I'm surprised you managed to get rid of that pathetic lapdog of yours, then again it's better this way; no need to share our little secret."

Again I made no response; I stayed silent as he moved to stand in front of me keeping my gaze level whilst ignoring his snide comments.

"What do you want from me James?"

"You know why I'm here Bella, your times up."

A small smile played on my lips and I shook my head slowly, "I've already given my answer to the Volturi, it hasn't changed the answers still no."

"It's either a 'yes' or we'll force it on you."

I took a step backwards, "You can try leech, but before this starts I was wondering, what would you like on your headstone . . ?" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, his hand reached out to grab my throat quicker than I had anticipated, twisting out of the way just in time the only thing that accompanied his dissatisfied growl was the tearing of material as my cloak fell to the floor in shreds, the star on my forehead burned brighter and I took up a defensive stance facing him, "Okay now I'm pissed off!".

_The best defence is a damn good offense._

Without hesitating I attacked throwing crackling balls of scarlet fire aimed at his head, needless to say it was futile he was too quick and dodged the fire; I had to up my game. In the slight second of hesitation that followed he hit me squarely in the chest and I flew backwards across the clearing hitting an oak tree, my eyes which had been shut tight flashed open at the pain and a small gasp escaped my my footing I sprinted towards him, "Fire be my arrow" I whispered, slicing my hand through the air. A dozen arrows manifested out of fire cut through the air menacingly, seconds before impact they turned to ice, fell to the floor and shattered.

"What the hell?!" I cried out loud aggravated by my almost victory.

"Damien?!" I asked in a frustrated yell and swivelled on my heels. A marble like God with crimson eyes that resembled my former best friend stood no more than 2 metres away from me, the one who wanted to spend eternity with me, the one who had tried to kill me, and the one who was now dead. Or undead.

_Well hell._

"Isabella", my name rippled through the air his deep voice sounding seductive like melted chocolate tainted with blood. Reflexively I took a step towards him, too late had I realised my foolish mistake a force of a charging bull hit me from behind and I flew a couple of feet before landing face down on the ground. I groaned scrunching the strands of grass in my hands as I attempted to clamber to my feet.

_Pain is good, pain means you're alive._

"Here take my hand", I looked up with suspicion at the outstretched hand that Damien was offering, shifting into a kneeling position I slowly extended my hand, inches from his open palm I stopped, hesitating I looked up into his eyes and allowed myself to accept his offer letting him pull me to my feet. Feigning injury I leant heavily upon him my hands pressing against his marble chest as he wrapped one hand around my waist and the other supporting the base of my neck, his breath inched towards my neck.

* * *

Conjuring up an electrical power surge I threw it against his chest as I pushed Damien backwards as hard as I could, he flew across the hearing slamming into a tree with a sickening crunch and a menacing hiss escaped his lips.

"Wrong move Isabella", I paused contemplating his words and whirled on the spot locating James who held a green canister in his hands and a small metal object. He dropped the metal object at his feet, too late did I realise it was a lighter, a circle of fire separated Damien and I from the rest of the clearing, I felt the rush of heat, the power and as soon as I attempted to grasp it, it vanished and I felt instantly drained. Falling to the ground I gasped for air, Damien loomed over me as I knelt on the floor; dangling at his side was a sword.

Not just any sword. With a pang I realised it was the end.

The sword plunged through my heart and my powers were ripped away from me with a soul wrenching scream.

Despite everything I thought someone would have saved me from Damien. . . . . . . even from myself. I thought despite the odds Edward would have come. Just like in the fairytales, the knight saves the damsel in distress. But the sad truth is life is not a fairytale, not everyone gets a happy ever after.

Especially not me.

**So....... . . . What do you think?**

**Merci for reading =)**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**x **

**( P.s: this is not the end dont worry=) )**

**x**


	21. Chapter 20: Changed

**=)**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Majorly sorry I haven't updated in ageeeesssss, just finished my AS exams so i can update a bit more now!**

**Here is the 21st chapter**

**Written**** to Fearless ( 250, Dark Stars) by Falling up**

**Enjoy =)!**

Despite everything I thought someone would have saved me from Damien. . . . . . . even from myself. I thought despite the odds Edward would have come. Just like in the fairytales, the knight saves the damsel in distress. But the sad truth is life is not a fairytale, not everyone gets a happy ever after.

Especially not me.

I hadn't the will nor the breath to scream as the scalding iron bar pierced my heart taking away my magical essence – the source of my powers.

Just like that my powers had been stripped, just like that I lost my purpose to live, just like that I became human.

The sword was removed and I remained motionless on the ground crumpled into a heap, silent salty tears created paths through the dirt on my skin as I clutched my chest desperately trying to stanch the wound as if it would somehow stop my powers from fading, realizing it was futile i left the wound to bleed to its content.

_What's the point? _I asked myself _why try to avoid the inevitable?_

I pulled the last trump card I possessed.

"I _**hate **_you", my voice dripping with venom cut through the air as he made his way towards me and with the last of my strength threw a dagger into his dead, ice cold heart.

Then I gave into the blackness.

DPOV(Damien's point of view)

Her words sliced through my heart making more of an impact than the pathetic dagger, sighing I withdrew the dagger and threw it uselessly at the ground. Dropping to my knees I pulled Bella's unconscious form into a semi-sitting position and listened as her heart gave its final beat. Quickly I leant towards her neck and bit her allowing my venom to snake its way into her system and through her body. Her blood filled my mouth overwhelming me with its rich sweet taste, as I continued to drink I felt my hormone levels start to rise and I moaned involuntarily.

Finally her heart stopped beating, I reluctantly withdrew and her eyelids flashed open.

BPOV

An uncomfortable burning feeling in my throat began and i felt myself retch at the thought of what the sensation meant.

_He wouldn't . . . couldn't have . . ._.

A hand reached up to touch my face and instinctively I rolled away into a defensive crouch position , a small growl emanating from my chest surprising myself.

"Extraordinary", my eyes snapped to the speaker and narrowed. Damien. Keeping my eyes fixed upon him I backed away, walking straight through the wall of fire as it singed my dress and without hesitation I turned and ran. "You can't run from me Bella" the voice whipped around me ricocheting through the trees.

A hand wrapped it's self around my waist and the other secured it's self around my mouth, defensively I bit down and froze as salty hot liquid entered my mouth, disgustingly I enjoyed the taste.

The hands released me and replaced themselves on my shoulders spinning me around, "Bella?"

"Demon I. . ." my legs gave way beneath me and he caught me before I hit the ground.

"I'm scared" i muttered weakly, my voice beginning to shake.

Scooping me up in his arms Demon carried me back to my flat, setting me down gently on the couch. Without a word he strode to the refrigerator and stood peering at the lack of food, sighing he picked up the phone and dialled, twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Grudgingly as Demon had gone out to 'run an errand', I stumbled to the door and unhooked the latch, allowing the pizza delivery guy to step over the threshold shutting the door behind him.

"That'll be four dollars ninety five please'

Searching for my purse I rolled up the sleeves of the thigh-length stripped men's shirt that I wore complete with only a pair of trainer socks, finding my purse i turned to face him and I noticed his eyebrows rise and a small smile play on his lips as he took in my appearance. Sighing I held a hand to my throbbing forehead and gave him an apologetic grimace.

"Don't suppose two dollars would be okay?"

"Make it that and a kiss and you've got yourself a deal", I nodded smiling at the cocky nineteen year old standing in front of me. Without giving me much warning his lips crashed down on mine and his hand placed itself on the lower part of my back pulling me closer to him. Suddenly i found myself on the couch partaking in a full make-out session, I leaned towards his neck kissing it gently inhaling the disturbingly wonderful scent of his blood, I bit down drinking from him greedily and repositioned myself so that I was sitting on his lap so that i could bite his neck deeper. He moaned loudly in pleasure and I heard my apartment door bang open loudly, suddenly I was yanked off of him and he was thrown out of my apartment swearing loudly at Demon.

I snarled at my restrainees turning to face them, holding my arm in a iron grip was Jasper accompanied by his wife, Alice.

**So... . . . What do you think? Any ideas you'd like to put forward?**

**Merci for reading =)**

**Review and I write - cake for reviewers ;)**

**Also SORRY AGAIN about the delay !**

**x **


	22. Chapter 21: Venom

**=)**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Here is the 22nd chapter**

**Written**** to Beautiful Monster (in the style of Ne-Yo) by Joel**

**Enjoy =)!**

I heard my apartment door bang open loudly, suddenly I was yanked off of him and he was thrown out of my apartment swearing loudly at Demon.

I snarled at my restrainees turning to face them, holding my arm in a iron grip was Jasper accompanied by his wife, Alice.

EPOV

The soothing notes and motions of my fingers drifting effortlessly over the keys of the grand piano were the only things keeping my thoughts distracted from the witch. For the hundredth time my fingers slipped on the keys making a catastrophic sound.

_The witch . . . the witch who was currently experiencing a pain worse than death._

I couldn't stand the increasing feeling of guilt and leapt from the bench causing it to topple over backwards, withdrawing to a window I watched as the sun set casting a crimson glow over the landscape. Opening a window I let myself be ensnared by the icy wind and froze as the scent of blood . . . her blood consumed my senses. Hastily I slammed the fragile glass back into place and watched as fine cracks appeared like a spider's web upon its surface, as an ear pitching scream echoed through the hollowness of my body right into the core of my heart.

_Please forgive me . . . _

BPOV

'Bella? Bella snap out of it!' Alice's voice cut through to my brain and the snarl died on my lips. Yanking my arm out of Jasper's grip I rounded on Demon, 'what the hell was that for?'

'Are you seriously asking that question? You were drinking him dry, he was practically dead'

I hissed in response my voice laced heavily with malice, 'Perrrrlease Demon you know that he was enjoying every single moment of that as much as me.' His eyes narrowed and I immediately felt twinge of guilt and cleared my throat - 'Sorry I guess I just got a bit carried away, my bad', a small smile graced my lips and the atmosphere lightened.

'Bella, it is possible you know. .' Alice's voice trailed off decreasing in volume.

'I know it's possible, but I need someone to suck the venom out first and I doubt either of you would be able to', grimacing I added as an after though 'no offence'.

They nodded in agreement.

'I know someone who will though' Jasper paused, 'he owes you that much'.

I nodded, 'Send him over'.

An hour after Alice and Jasper departed I heard a faint knock at the door, I opened it and ushered Demon out, with strict orders to stay away and allowed my guest in. As he closed the door behind him and turned the key slowly allowing the soft click of the lock to break the silence, I let the black silk robe that I had been wearing fall softly to the floor exposing the short blood-red silk dress that hung from my pale frame. Diverting my eyes from his face I hung my head ashamed at what had happened a little more than an hour ago, taking my hand he led me through the darkness using moonlight streaming through my curtains as guidance, towards my bed. Lying on my side I let my hair shield my face and exposed my neck towards him, the bed shifted under his weight as he joined my lying with his chest almost touching my back.

' Just get it over and done with' I muttered, shivering as he caressed my neck softly.

_If only you felt the same way about me as I did about you . . . ._

'Bella I can't do this with you hating me', he sighed and I bit my lip fighting to hold back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm me.

'I don't hate you; I hate the fact that I love you so much'.

_But I know you don't feel the same – so what's the point?_

A deep chuckle escaped his lips and I rolled over crashing into his chest, pushing him off of the bed and onto the floor. Sitting up I angrily faced him with one foot dangling over the edge of the bed, 'What the hell is so damn funny?'

After waiting for a response I kicked him gently and he grabbed my foot and yanked me off of the bed so I ended up sprawled awkwardly on top of him, he rolled over so that he was pinning me to the floor with his weight, 'I love you more than you could ever imagine', and with that his lips came crashing down on my own. Without another word he gently pulled me up from the floor and kissed me again, slowly he turned me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me backwards so that once more his chest was touching my back.

Gently he brushed my hair away from my neck and kissed it gently _if I remained this way, we could be together forever. . . the council couldn't disapprove _his hot breath scorched my cold skin and my thoughts froze.

'Don't do this, I've changed my mind'

His sharp fangs grazed my delicate pale skin and I moaned as hormones coursed through my veins.

'Please . . . Edward?'

**So... . . . What do you think? What should Edward do?**

**Merci for reading =)**

**Hope it was worth the wait ;)**

**x **


	23. Chapter 22: Grapevine

**=)**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Here is the 23****rd**** chapter**

**Written to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato**

**Enjoy =)!**

'Don't do this, I've changed my mind'

His sharp fangs grazed my delicate pale skin and I moaned as hormones coursed through my veins.

'Please . . . Edward?'

I presumed that like a gentlemen, he would listen and honour my request. He paused momentarily his hot breath scolding my neck in short bursts.

Then he bit me.

This time there were no teenage hormones, no sensational feelings, only pain. Pure and bitter pain. I attempted to escape his arms, but it was to little avail, the more venom he removed from my system the weaker and more mortal I became.

The dull throbbing of the venom eventually ceased and Edward continued to quench his thirst drinking me dry like a venomous leech. I revived my escape efforts and he released his hold on me allowing my mortal body to slump to the floor, I turned to face him slowly standing to my feet.

'Get out', it was a mere whisper. His mouth dropped open to respond but I silenced him repeating my earlier order.

'GET OUT!' I was overwhelmed with anger, not just my anger at Edward but my anger at people, fate. . . just life in general. I was angry with myself for misplacing my trust, for always being backstabbed as I had trusted the wrong people. In the darkness of my room I realised that I was amidst a grapevine of snakes all conniving and venomous, each of them trying to deceive me.

If Alice saw a vision concerning me she would tell Jasper, the two of them would then intervene and if that didn't work they'd tell Edward, who would've told Carlisle, who in turn would've told Esme... you see my predicament?

Everything I do, every move I make is passed through a grapevine so it's common knowledge. What I had to be was spontaneous... unpredictable. Every move had to be coincidental. Quickly slipping into a jeans and a scarlet vest top, I grabbed a backpack filling it with supplies and ran out of my apartment and into the woods. Standing in the clearing that had not long since been my death bed I removed a scrap of black cloth from my backpack and blindfolded myself.

_I just need a head start._

Spinning myself in a circle to confuse my senses I threw my body in a random direction and started to run ripping the blindfold off of my eyes. The truth was if I didn't know where I was headed then neither would Alice. She wouldn't be able to see my future as my fate would keep continually changing.

Well... that was the plan.

I walked under a full moon using its white glow to determine my path through the trees; the forest was tranquil and calm. The only sound that could be heard was that of my heart beating and I had to chide myself for the speed increasing every time I stood on a lone twig and heard it snap. My increasing anxiety and fear was not helped by the small voice inside my head that reminded me of my current bodily status.

_Human._

_You're only human . . . one wrong step a small slip and it'll all be over._

But a small 'slip' was all I needed to get my powers back, the sound of running water stopped my footsteps midair and I froze a smile slowly creeping onto my face. In haste I found the source of the water and upturned my rucksack on the bank of the river.

Candles . . . . salt . . . matches . . . It was all here.

Taking the salt from the ground I drew a large circle on the ground leaving a small gap between the start and the end of the circle to act as a temporary doorway. I set up my elemental alters at the four compass points and exited the ritual circle. Diving into a concealed compartment in my rucksack I drew out my lethal ritual dagger and walked to the water's edge.

In one quick motion I slit my left wrist and let the blood drop into the flowing water.

_Damien I summon you, hearken to your call._

Blood magic is a dark and powerful type of magic, but I had no other possibility left. This was my only option, cradling my wrist. I entered the ritual circle closing the gap of salt behind me and welcomed the elements leaving my own element -fire- till last. I had given the other element; water, air, earth and spirit an ordinary welcome but for this to work I needed the strength and cooperation of fire.

An unlit candle sat in front of me in the centre of the salt circle, spirit and fire had swapped position for this particular ritual.

The wick of the candle was unlit, striking a match I held it near and watched satisfied as the flame transferred from the small wooden stick to the white wick.

'Fire I call you to my circle, welcome. Give me the strength to defeat my enemies and regain my powers, give me the courage to stand against friends and foes. Take my offering!'

As I ended the speech I drew my dagger across both of my wrists, reopening my previous wound further and creating a fresh one. Blood pooled around the candle creating a soft rosy glow, completely contrasting that of the dark moon.

Then the one thing that I didn't expect happened.

My blood was consumed by the flames.

**Merci for reading =)**

**Hope It was okay my writings a bit rusty, My friend is starting to publish her own work online and I was wondering if people would take a look at it? PM me if you're interested and I'll send you the web address this chapter was inspired by her poem 'The Grapevine'**

**Review?**

**x **


	24. Chapter 23: The Blade

**=)**

**Disclaimer- nothing to do with Twilight or the song e.t.c**

**Here is the 24th chapter**

**Written to Go by Delilah**

…_Strength I carry none  
Make me beg for more  
Climbing up the walls  
Banging down the doors  
No one let you hear my scream…._

The flames greedily licked at the blood on my wrists, removing the dark red wounds in the process. I felt tears well in my eyes as I realised that I hadn't been completely abandoned, my element was still with me, to succeed that is all I needed.

I meditated for what seemed like hours, suspended between the eerie light of the moon and the rosy glow of the candle flame, waiting for the man that would kill me again . . .

and again . . .

and again.

If I didn't kill myself with the same blade first.

As expected he came treading carefully around the perimeter of my circle, at one point he dared to test the edge and sprang back snarling a smile graced my lips as I stood up and slipped off my shoes, leaving me barefooted on the grass soaked in my blood. He could smell it; I could see it in his eyes that he was hungry for blood, my blood in particular. I made the decision to die the moment I crossed the border of my sanctuary and the ritual candle flames disappeared immediately.

Words were not required between us, on cue my left wrist glowed with a slight yellow hue and my element sealed my death and re-opened my wound. Without hesitation Damon had pinned my body to the ground and taken my wrist in his mouth drinking the crimson liquid insatiably, I didn't resist, there was no point. Instead I searched for the blade that had condemned me to a mortal human life, he didn't notice my movements, being the bloodsucking leech that he was he was too preoccupied with my blood and for once, this would be his downfall. Finally finding the blade I started my resistance and squirmed out of his grip, his hunger being partly sated. I rolled away from him trying to put as much distance between us as possible and scrambled to my feet making a break for my circle of salt. It was once I entered the safety of my circle that I turned to face him and was partly shocked to find laughter escaping his lips.

'Do you really think you can conjure a circle now Isabella? You're swaying on the spot do you really think you've got it in you?' He approached the circle at a leisurely pace.

Drawing the dagger up from my side I pointed to the compass points, he swore and I heard his pace quicken.

'Earth I summon you! Air I summon you!...' Without hesitation he crossed the salt border and nothing happened, my heart sunk to the floor with dread, he was right I didn't have it in me. I turned to run and he slapped me with such force that I was thrown to the floor, hot sticky blood trickled from my now broken nose onto my lips. The taste of blood that I had not long ago craved now disgusted me.

'Did you really think that pathetic dagger would have any effect on me?' he asked grabbing a fistful of my hair pulling me up off of the floor. A yell escaped my lips.

My knight in shining armour appeared prising Damon from me and throwing him into the nearest oak with a sharp crack. I struggled to my feet smiling at my saviour who stood an equal distance from me as he did from Damon, who was now back on his feet looking extremely pissed off.

It was then I realised that I still held the dagger in my hand.

'Damon this dagger was never for you', I croaked out a laugh raising the blade to point at the scar which stripped me of my powers.

Realising my intentions he hissed venomously and made a run for me, once again Edward thankfully intervened.

Palms sweating I plunged that god forsaken dagger into my chest.

The darkness consumed me.

'…ella …. Bella….come on Bella I can't do this by myself I need your help!' she screamed.

Hold on, she?

I forced my eyelids open to find myself once again in my salt circle with Alice standing over me; over her shoulder I could see Emmet keeping Damon as far away as possible. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie stood at three of the four compass points holding the respective coloured unlit candles. I forced myself into a kneeling position.

'Bella, help me, please I can't save you, you have to save yourself!' I smiled meekly at her and thrust a purple candle into her hands leaving me with my own elemental candle.

Wrenching the dagger out of my chest I pointed it towards Edward and his candle instantly lit with a flame two inches high, 'WATER!'

I turned to Jasper and the candle also lit, 'AIR!'

I turned to Rosalie pausing to cough up blood before pointing the blade at her, 'EARTH!'

The candle lit briefly then died . . . . no . . .no this couldn't be happening !

'Emmet!' I screamed with as much strength as I could muster, my vision was blurring and I briefly felt his presence, his arms wrapped either side of Rosalie standing behind her, lending her his strength. The wick of the candle burst into flames.

I could hear the approach of Damon's footsteps.

'SPIRIT!', I meekly pointed the dagger at Alice before plunging the dagger back into my wound and whispering the one word that would give me my powers back . . . . . . 'fire'.

**Merci for reading =)**

**Sooo we're getting close to the end of my story. . . . . almost there!**

**Review?**

**x **


	25. Chapter 24: Reality

_Please teach me gently,_

_How to breathe._

'Fire', the word slipped from her mouth.

A dying woman's whisper.

The candle flames died simultaneously and the circle along with Damon froze, waiting for something, anything to happen.

'No', the heartfelt sob escaped his lips and the candle representative of water fell to the floor. He ran to her side dropping onto the floor cradling her limp body in his arms. No tears accompanied his misery, since like the others he expected her to spring back to life, to destroy the person who had plagued her.

'Burn her', the pixie muttered her eyes down cast.

The various protests were futile, the dropped elemental candle burst into flames surrounding the witch.

The witch who no longer had her powers fell to her knees pressing a dagger into her palm, forfeiting her blood to the flames.

Blood magic.

Dark magic.

Evil magic.

'Fire state your price, allow us to dive into hades and return with the witch who has put a spell on our hearts…..' she turned to face her adoptive brother 'specifically on his'.

Tear started to stream down her face as the fire died.

'She has gone, I don't have the power to bring the dead back to life.

She is in Hades hands now.'

**One chapter left to go, what do you want to happen?**

**This story is in your hands let me know, do you want Bella to return from the underworld?**

**Merci for reading**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 25: Choices

How long had I been trapped in these shackles?

Minutes . . .hours . . days . months . . .

Here time merged into one, here there were no boundaries.

This was not hell, this was judgement.

Cold fingertips brushed over my exposed skin and I attempted to suppress my shudder,

the child's prayer I had heard throughout my existence came tumbling out of my lips;

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep,_

_Should I die before I wake_

_I pray the lord my soul to take._

'There is not Lord to take your soul here', the voice echoed through the darkness and the shackles released their hold on me and two sets of hands hoisted me to my feet dragging me forward and threw me to kneel before a throne. I hung my head staring at the bloodstone floor that seemed to sparkle eerily under the limited light of the torches illuminating the hall. 'Look at me', I shrunk back slightly keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

_Fire protect me, keep me safe from harm…_

'I said look at me', his voice both menacing and sweet accompanied his marble grip pulling my hair up causing me to whimper in pain. 'See wasn't so hard was it?', he let go of my hair and I locked eyes with the one god I feared. He took my arm and yanked me roughly to my feet, 'Now let your judgement commence', he guided me towards a table set for two at the side of the room.

Once seated opposite him I licked my lips and asked in a croaky voice, 'why you?'

Ignoring my question he responded, 'Eat, eat . . . . It won't kill you'

I threw the fork I had been holding lifelessly in my hand onto the table 'Is that what this is? My last meal?!'

He laughed and shook his head 'My dear Isabella . . . .'

I stood abruptly from my chair and made my way around the table to him, 'what do you want from me? You and I both know it's not my time to die, I've got so much to do . . things were almost sorted with Edward, the Cullens . . . All I had to do was get my powers back, I was almost there!'.

He carried on consuming his meal as I neared I could see the food turning to ash as it touched his lips, the candles at the table had fuelled my energy and anger, 'Lucifer, Answer me!'.

It was then I knew I'd overstepped the mark. He dropped his cutlery and stood towering over me, 'So my pretty witchling , you want to return to your vampire lover . . .is that it?'

I shrank back from him as waves of rage radiated from his body. 'I need to finish what I've started, I need my powers back'.

'It's been a while since I've been challenged, if you think your love for this undead creature surpasses everything then forfeit your claim to your element, your heritage and your powers. But if you can't let them go, then forget everything about this undead creature, forget your emotions, forget your guilt, and forget your conscience.

The choice is yours if you want to return to the living world; your lover or your powers'

Hot tears sprung from my eyes, and my fate was sealed with a salty kiss.

Like a phoenix I rose from my ashes and emerged into the living world.

**Let me know what you think =)**

**Violet x**


End file.
